


Piña Colada

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Community: Multiverse Stony, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: A veces lo que uno necesita esta frente a sus propios ojos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Piña Colada

**Author's Note:**

> ☛One-Shot☛Stony  
> ☛Canción : Piña Colada - Rupert Holmes

Eran mas de la dos de la madrugada en la Torre Stark y cierto hombre de ojos marrones trataba de dormir fallando en todo intento, al parecer que lo obligaran a ir temprano a dormir era una de las peores torturas de la vida. Por mas que intentase sus ojos no podían cerrarse tan solo no podía dormir, las horas parecían pasar lentamente ante sus ojos hasta podía oír los ronquidos de su pareja a pocos centímetros de el y ver como su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración que daba.

Tony se quedo observándole atentamente su rostro, podía jurar que ya se lo sabia de memoria que hasta podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados, aburrido desvió la mirada hacia el techo para luego dar un largo suspiro.

¿Acaso estar de pareja era tan aburrido? o quizás tan solo todo se había vuelto tan monótono e cotidiano que le resultaba muy tedioso, soso y demás sinónimos.

 _¿Cómo_ _habían acabado de esa manera?_ — Se pregunto desviando la mirada del techo hacia cierto rubio que dormía a su lado sin preocupaciones.

Desde cuando la vida juntos se había vuelto tan monótona? Todo el mundo sabia que el Hombre de Hierro y el gran Capitán América salían y hasta podrían pensar que se divertían a lo grande juntos pero era todo lo contrario, no es que se quejara el sexo era jodidamente asombroso pero las salidas al pasar el tiempo se habían reducido o por que no mejor decir que tendría mucha suerte si tan solo acudieran a alguna que no fuera tan solo por eventos del trabajo.

Quizás casi cuatro años de convivencia hacia que las cosas se pusieran monótonas, después de todo era la relación mas larga que había tenido en su vida. Tal vez era su culpa debería de insistir mas en salir a divertirse pero claro olvidaba un pequeño detalle ¡Eran los malditos héroes! y estaba claro que Fury lo mataría si alejaba al Capitán América del trabajo y Pepper lo mataría a el si se alejaba se la empresa.

El castaño miro nuevamente el reloj dándose cuenta de que ya eran las dos, quizás debería de ir al taller y ver si podía mejorar alguno de sus trajes para perder el tiempo pero desecho rápidamente esa idea, dado que siempre que lo hacia Steve minutos después lo arrastraba a la habitación para dormir. Hastiado tomo su móvil y comenzó a navegar en el periódico llegando por pura casualidad a la sección de anuncios personales, curioso comenzó a leerlos notando lo absurdos que podían ser algunas personas _**''Viuda negra busca tipo millonario para casarse. Hasta que la muerte nos separe''**_ ¿Natasha eres tu? se dijo soltando una carcajada para luego hacer silencio al sentir como Steve se removía en la cama.

Estaba por apagar su móvil y disponerse a dormir cuando un anuncio de entre todos llamo su atención.

_''Si te gustan las piñas coladas, y quedar atrapado en la lluvia_

_Si no te gusta hacer yoga si tienes la mitad de un cerebro_

_si te gusta hacer el amor a medianoche, en las dunas del cabo,_

_Entonces yo soy el amor que has buscado,_

_Escríbeme y escapémonos.''_

Sin pensarlo demasiado y aunque pareciese egoísta, quizás no estaría mal en intentar algo nuevo, después de todo habían caído en una rutina diaria que no parecía acabar, tal vez era lo mejor se dijo tratando de darse ánimos a la vez que comenzaba a escribir en respuesta al anuncio para luego ver como había quedado.

_"Si me gusta la piña colada,_ _y quedar atrapado en la lluvia_

_No me gusta mucho la comida sana, yo soy mas de champaña_

_Tengo que encontrarme contigo mañana al mediodía y terminar con toda esta burocracia_

_En un bar llamado O'Malley_

_Donde planearemos nuestro escape"  
_

No había quedado tan mal se dijo a la vez que mandaba la respuesta y dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa notando como Steve se volteaba hacia el.

—¿Que tanto haces? —Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.—Ya duérmete.

El castaño sin decir mucho le obedeció y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro los ojos ansioso por lo que le esperaba mañana, sin dudas seria un gran día.

Los rayos del sol caía sobre el rostro de Tony quien molesto se tapo el rostro con su brazo en un pobre intento por no levantarse pero en ese momento como un rayo de luz llego a su mente lo que había echo la noche anterior y de un salto se levanto de la cama.

_"¿Acaso esa persona abra respondido a su anuncio?"_

Se pregunto a la vez que pasaba su mano por el lado derecho de su cama donde anteriormente cierto rubio había dormido, sin dudas se habría ido temprano a Shield como siempre.

Movió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en el para luego tomar su móvil e ir a la sección de anuncios personales y con nerviosismo busco aquel anuncio que había captado su atención, notando para su suerte que le habían respondido que allí se encontrarían a las 13 am.

Sus ojos marrones rápidamente divisaron la hora notando asombrado que eran mas de las doce, rápidamente corrió hacia el baño a asearse para luego correr hacia uno de sus armarios en busca de algo presentable que ponerse y aunque ningún traje le convencía opto por uno negro que resaltaba a la perfección su figura, tomo uno de los perfumes del estante y se coloco sin darse cuenta uno de los que Steve tanto amaba en el, para luego colocarse los zapatos y admirarse en el espejo.

No se veía nada mal, que diablos se veía perfecto como siempre se dijo a la vez que se sonreía admirándose para luego bajar por las escaleras y tomar las llaves de su Bugatti negro. Podía sentir como su corazón latía acelerado al igual que las llantas de su auto a toda velocidad, aunque fuera una locura lo que estaba por hacer y aunque todos cuando se enterasen le señalasen no le importo, por alguna extraña razón aquel anuncio sentía que estaba escrito precisamente para el como si aquella persona le estuviese diciendo _"Ven Tony, escapémonos"_ y eso es lo que haría fuese quien fuese quería conocerlo.

Para su suerte no había mucho transito y al poco tiempo de que el reloj marcase las 13:30 ya había llegado a aquel bar alejado de la ciudad, rápidamente lo estaciono y tratando de no parecer impaciente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar , antes de entrar miro hacia ambos lados esperando a que nadie le notase para luego entrar escuchando como la campanilla de la puerta hiciera que las personas dentro le dieran una ligera mirada para luego seguir con sus asuntos.

El castaño miro a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar notando como cada quien estaba metido en su propio mundo, agradecido de que no notasen su presencia se dirigió hacia una de las mesas del centro quedando su vista hacia la puerta en ese momento una de las meseras se le acerco y notando como intentaba coquetearle amablemente la rechazo el no estaba allí para eso, miro su reloj viendo que ya habían pasado mas de la una y aun no aparecía. 

Impaciente comenzó a mover su pie con nerviosismo, ¿Acaso esa persona se habría arrepentido? se pregunto bajando la mirada hacia la mesa soltando un largo suspiro para luego oír como la campanilla sonaba y frente a el unos ojos junto con una sonrisa muy familiar le observaron desde lejos.

_Era Steve, Su Steve._

—Tony.—Pronuncio su nombre el rubio con la respiración agitada debido a que había corrido allí luego del trabajo.—

—No sabia que eras tu.—Dijo Tony levantándose viendo como el rubio sonreía avergonzado.—En serio no servimos para sernos infieles.

—Eso parece.—Respondió el rubio viendo como su castaño soltaba una carcajada.—Aunque debí suponerlo cuando pusiste "No me gusta mucho la comida sana".

Dicho esto se quedaron viendo por unos segundos para luego reírse ambos a la vez por lo idiotas que habían sido.

—Steve escapémonos.

—Pero y...

—¿Acaso eso no era lo que ibas a hacer? —Pregunto con una ceja alzada viendo como el rubio le miraba.—Tu eres la persona a la que he estado esperando.

Dicho esto lo tomo del rostro y lo beso sin importarle las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, podía sentir como los labios de Steve le correspondían pasando su lengua contra los suyos saboreando su sabor para luego oír como el mismo soltaba un quejido por la leve mordida que le había dado.

—Y tu la mía.—Respondió Steve con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas tomando su mano y siguiendo al castaño hacia la salida.—Sabes que Fury te matara? y ni hablar de Pepper.

—Al diablo con Fury.—Dijo Tony abriendo la puerta de su auto esperando que el rubio entrase con el.—

—Lenguaje.—Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa notando como fruncía el ceño.—

—Pepper sobrevivirá y Fury...—Hizo una pausa pensativo.—De este ultimo no estoy seguro.

—¿A donde vamos? —Pregunto curioso viendo como el castaño arrancaba el auto.—

—A ser felices.— Respondió viendo de reojo al rubio quien veía el camino por la ventanilla, notando en el reflejo de la misma su sonrisa.—

Tony apretó con fuerza el pedal acelerando, estaba decidido no dejaría que la monotonía arruinara lo que el y Steve tenían, por que en su vida podría haber tenido millones de parejas pero ninguna como el rubio que se encontraba a su lado y por nada lo dejaría ir, aunque estaba seguro de que Pepper lo mataría era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de mantener esa sonrisa intacta.


End file.
